House of the Ned (mission)
House of the Ned is the story mission you encounter in Jakobs Cove in the add-on The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned. Background :"There is a note on the door to Dr. Ned's office. The fine print reads: 'Screw this. I'm not hanging around here to get killed. I can protect myself better at home. If any fool finds this, I'm at my place in the bayou. Good luck reaching me, though. Just stay away. It's safer if you don't try to get to me.'" Walkthrough Objectives :Find and contact Dr. Ned in the bayou. :*Dr. Ned contacted Strategy #Head east towards the Hallow's End transition point. #After the transition, it's possible to see the waypoint on your map. Initially it looks fairly close but it's not that simple. The signs for "Creepy Treehouse" should be visible; that's your destination. #Note: This may be a good time to take a short detour to visit Zombie TK Baha and acquire a brain-collection mission from him, since you're fighting through most of the same areas. #To reach the treehouse, you must keep left until a bridge appears which allows you to reach the higher ground. #Below the bridge to Ned's treehouse is a river where Psycho Zombies spawn. It is advisable to clear them out before approaching the bridge as walking on the bridge will trigger their spawning. #As the Vault Hunters fight their way to the bridge, get ready. Upon arrival at the bridge zombies spawn on the other end of the bridge and attack. Shortly thereafter zombies will also spawn on your end of the bridge, so beware both ends. #Fight your way into the compound and trigger the communication device next to the lift. Dr. Ned will start sending down the lift. When he starts hand-cranking the lift down, zombies start to swarm and attack in several waves. #Because the zombies spawn around and near the elevator, it is easy to be surrounded and overwhelmed by them if the Vault Hunters fight in the enclosed space below the treehouse. Instead, leave this enclosure past the entrance to the treehouse yard near the bridge. This will cause the spawning zombies to follow you out. Because the different kinds of zombies move at different speeds, it's possible to line them up and thin them out as they follow you. Fighting from outside will also cause them to attack from a single direction. #The elevator eventually arrives. Enter and activate the switch to go up and talk to Dr. Ned. Completion :"Dr. Ned made a terrible mistake and he needs your help to fix it." Nearby Missions *Pumpkinhead *Missing: Hank Reiss *Eggcellent Opportunity! *Leave It To The Professionals Notes *Completing this mission will unlock the achievement of the same name House of the Ned (achievement). *Sometimes Ned will stop handcranking and the counterbalance (a boulder) will drop a few feet extending the wait even longer. Trivia *The name, "House of the Ned", play on The House of the Dead. *The part where players fend off waves of zombies while Dr. Ned lowers the lift is reminiscent of the Ravenholm chapter of Half Life 2, where a player has to wait a ridiculous amount of time for an ally to handcrank a lift to their position. One line Ned says when lowering the lift goes along the lines of "Come on, don't tell me you've never had to wait for a slow hand-cranked lift while fighting off zombies?", which connects the two games. Transcript Quotes, upon reaching the lift to Dr. Ned's tree house before the objective is checked off: *"Sweet, you made it all the way here alive! I'll get the lift down but it'll probably take a bit to hand crank the bastard all the way to 'ya. Probably wanna shoot any of those skull munchers that traddle in." This quotes are said as you fight wave after wave of zombies while waiting for the elevator to descend: *"Hang on then. Going as fast as these hands want to go." *"Oh come on, don't act like you've never had to wait on a hand cranked elevator during a zombie outbreak before." *"Almost... I'm getting there keep yer shirt on" *"Oh, son of a bitch, I just dropped the dumbwaiter. My hands just let go. I'll get ya up, hang on." *"If I can get this thing down there to 'ya, there's a good chance you'll make it out alive." *"Don't act all fancy and waste my time, get on the damn thing!" ru:Дом доктора Неда